I do but I don't
by fashionista malfoy
Summary: [MegumiSano] Megumi has a suitor! Sano is upset but he finds it hard to admit his feelings for her. Chapter 4 : Megumi is on a date... with Takeshi? Sano is jealous! Hmm, what's this? A kiss?
1. Megumi's surprise

**I do but I don't**

**By Akane-tenshi**

**Author's notes** : This is my first R.K. fic so please correct me if I make any mistake. I'm a huge Sano/Megumi fan so I decided to write a fic about them! Enjoy!

**Summary** : Megumi got an unexpected fiancee! How will Sano react? Will this fiancee make Megumi have a change of heart? Will it be too late for Sano?

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything

* * *

"_Mou_! This is the third time this week!"

"It's not my fault! Those thugs asked for it!"

Takani Megumi scowled deeply as she wrapped the last of the bandages around his arm. She promptly stood up and began to clear everything away, "Have Kaoru-chan made dinner yet? I've made egg nogg for my patients and there's some leftovers... I can bring a pot over to the Dojo if you want."

"That will be great Megitsune!" said Sanosuke, relieved. "I'd rather eat anything else than Jou-chan's cooking!"

Stifling a laugh, the female doctor washed her hands and turned back to look at her patient, "I'll be ready in a few minutes."

The only reason she had offered to bring dinner to the Dojo was to be with Sanosuke. Over the years, she had fallen in love with him. Sure she tried to deny it at first but the feeling only became stronger. She had met many men in her life but this particular one was different. He might not be the brightest bulb but there was something special about him, which she can't place a finger on.

Sagara Sanosuke might be strong and tough on the outside. Always gambling and drinking. On the inside, he's entirely a different person. To her at least. He's funny, witty, nice and cute. Definitely cute.

Megumi flipped her long sheet of black hair and covered the ceramic pot with a thick cloth so that it won't get too hot when she carries it. She lifted it up and quickly made her way out of the house. Sanosuke was leaning against a tree, his eyes closed as though he was deep in thoughts.

She couldn't help but gave a little smile, "Sano, ready to go?"

He was startled at first but soon relaxed when he saw Megumi, "You sure took your time."

The female doctor huffed, but said nothing. She waited for Sanosuke to lead the way and she trailed behind him. The sun was beginning to set and it cast the perfect picture on the both of them. Any stranger will probably mistook them as a couple.

Soon, there was a gust of wind and plenty of sakura petals came in their way. Some continued to fly with the wind and others floated gracefully to the ground. It was nature's gesture to add a romantic touch to their walk.

Megumi inhaled in the fresh air and gave out a loud sigh. It felt great to be outdoors but back in her corner of her mind, she was worried sick about her patients. Gensai-sensei may not be able to handle them. He's quite old himself.

"Onna-sensei! Don't tell me you're worried about your patients."

_Oh how was he able to read her mind_? "I'm not!"

"Relax, kitsune! You need some time off!"

"No I don't tori-atama!"

"Hey, I'm just saying-"

"Urusai!" She glared at the back of his head and soon cooled down when he didn't retorted back. Weird.

"Tadaima!" Sanosuke shouted as they entered the Dojo.

A faint 'okairi-nasai' was heard and there was a loud crash. Typical. Megumi took off her slippers and made her way to the kitchen, where she found a burnt pot of dried soup. She quickly put out the fire and cleared out the smoke. _What were they thinking_?

Seconds later, Kaoru, Kenshin and Yahiko rushed into the kitchen.

"My soup!" Kaoru wailed. "Kenshin! You're supposed to watch it!"

"Anou..."

Yahiko cut in, "Now we don't need to eat your toxic waste! Arigatou Kenshin."

Kamiya Kaoru gritted her teeth, her body shook with anger, "That's it! You are _so_ dead!" With one dynamic punch, she knocked both of them out cold and presented them with a black eye to remember her by.

"Oro..."

"Kaoru-chan, there's no need to be so violent," Megumi scolded lightly as she heated up the pot of egg nogg. "Sometimes I wonder how Ken-san can actually stand you." A pair of fox's ears popped out on her head, "Ohohoho!"

* * *

"Itadakimasu!"

"Megitsune! This is great!"

"Yum! More! More!"

"It's been a while since we ate actual food!"

"Ohohoho! I bet!"

Kaoru glared at Yahiko, but continued to eat her dinner. Tomorrow's agenda : Kill Yahiko.

Dinner was a noisy affair. Yahiko kept giving Kaoru snide remarks, which she doubled back by throwing a bowl at his face. At that moment, Sanosuke took some of Yahiko's eggs. This led to a fight. Poor Kenshin was caught between them. Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan helped by encouraging them.

"Gochiso sama," Megumi declared over the noise as she slammed her bowl on the table. "I'll be on my way now."

"Sumimasen!" A voice called from the outside.

"Oro? Who'll be coming here at this hour?" The red-head questioned and pulled himself on his feet. "I'll go get it."

Megumi poured herself a cup of tea and began sipping it slowly. The racket they were making was getting on her nerves. Everyone quietened down when Kenshin emerged back into the room, bringing someone with him.

"Anou... Megumi-dono, this man has been searching for you."

"Eh?" She studied his features. The man had a masculine, tanned body. His hair was blonde, bits of it was almost touching his eyes and his spectacles perched on the bridge of his nose. He was wearing a black coat over a white shirt, accompanied by a tie and long black pants.

He doesn't look like any of her patients. Someone she treated on the road, maybe? No... A family member? Doubt it. He looked like someone intelligent. Most certainly not anyone from around here. "Gomen ne... I really don't recall you from anywhere..."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Sakkai Takeshi. I'm born in Japan but I moved to the States to pursue my studies as a doctor." He seems to have adopted an accent.

She did a double take, "D-Don't tell me you're going to open a clinic here!"

Takeshi gave a chuckle, "Don't be silly Takani-san."

"Then why are you here?" Yahiko piped in.

The doctor smiled warmly at everyone, "I'm here to marry Takani Megumi!"

* * *

All right, I know it's short! I want to know what everyone thinks and whether I should continue or not. Till next time!

Akane-tenshi

chachacha


	2. A night to remember

**I do but I don't**

**By Akane-tenshi**

**Author's notes** : Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Crewel, anime-diva-40 (thanks for the cupcakes! ), WhiteRabbit5, shysie, Akanke, AngelBabie4u, mushi-azn, sumthinHOT, Sanodevil & Nyako!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything except for Takeshi!

* * *

"There must be some kind of mistake," Megumi stuttered, after everyone had screamed their lungs out in shock. She looked around the room for support. Kenshin was muttering an endless string of 'Oros' while Kaoru and Yahiko had a look of pure horror on their faces and were bombarding Takeshi with questions. How she wished Ayame and Suzume were old enough to understand the current situation. Both of them were certainly not helping by the way they jumped up and down in excitement.

She turned to Sanosuke, who had been quiet throughout the commotion. He had an odd glint in his eyes. _Could he be upset_? Maybe it was just her imagination.

"There is absolutely no mistake," Takeshi finally said. He fished out a piece of old, yellowish paper from his pocket and handed it to his wife-to-be. "I suggest that you read this. It'll explain a lot."

Megumi slowly unfolded it and began reading, with Kaoru's and Yahiko's prying eyes over her shoulders.

"It's a contract signed by our families," informed Takeshi to the samurai. "It said that we both must get married. It was her father's will."

Her eyes dilated in terror as she dropped the paper, "A-An arranged m-marriage?"

"Aa."

"B-But I no longer have a family... so you don't really have to marry me..."

"The contract said-"

"Feh!" Sanosuke promptly stood up and looked at Takeshi directly in the eyes, "Who do you think you are? Coming in here and proposing to kitsune-onna! The contract is just a piece of paper filled with shit. You don't even know her like I do!"

Megumi's heart skipped a beat, "Sano..."

"Kitsune-onna?"

"That's what Sano calls Megumi-dono..." Kenshin filled Takeshi in.

He smirked, "Don't tell me you're in love with her too!"

"I'm not in love with that kitsune!" Sanosuke growled, his face heating up, "She's so violent and undeveloped and not sexy at all and-"

_SMACK_!

Megumi glared at Sanosuke as tears threatened to fall. To think just a while ago, he was defending her, "Tori-atama! You have no right to say that!" She turned on her heels and marched towards Takeshi. "And you! What makes you think you can marry me huh? I don't even know you! I think I should be going now-"

"Matte!" Takeshi grabbed her wrist just as she was about to storm off.

Sanosuke immediately reacted, "Hanaste!"

"Minna! Listen to this!" Kaoru shouted, getting everyone's attention as she held on the contract. "It's stated here that if both refuses to get married, Takeshi-kun will commit seppuku and Megumi-chan will serve as the kaishakunin in front of both sides of the family."

The room suddenly felt tense. Each held their breath, unaware of what to do or say.

After what seems like eternity, Megumi looked up at Takeshi, her voice barely a whisper, "Honto?"

"Hai," He released her hand from his grip and stepped outside to watched the night sky. "But if you don't wish to marry me, then I have nothing more to say... I'm sure seppuku will not hurt me that much..."

Megumi lowered her head, "I never said I didn't want to marry you..."

All eyes fell on her.

"What are you saying?" Sanosuke demanded. "You're willing to marry a guy you don't even know!"

"So what if I am? Didn't you hear what Kaoru-chan said?" she snapped, daring him to retort back. When he didn't say anything, she continued, "He have to commit seppuku! Besides, I really want to fulfill Otou-san's dying wish."

"Maybe you should think it over," Kenshin advised, offering an encouraging smile. "Give yourself a week before you make your decision."

"You're right Ken-san," Megumi sighed, a rush of relieved washed over her body. She didn't realized that she had been so worked up, "I should give myself more time."

Takeshi agreed, "That way, Megumi can get to know me better."

"Megumi now eh?" Sanosuke spat, hating the guy more every second. "What happened to Takani-san?"

"She's my fiancee. I have the right to call her Megumi," The male doctor boasted. "Or should I call her koibito?"

"Megumi is fine," said the bride-to-be, a sweat-dropped formed on the side of her head as she laughed nervously.

Kaoru saw Suzume and Ayame yawned and decided to call it a night, "Megumi-san, the girls are getting tired. I think you should take them home. We should turn in too... Ah! Takeshi-kun, do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"You were carrying your luggage so I assume that you just arrived here?" Kenshin questioned.

"Aa... maybe you could show me the way to the nearest hotel?" said Takeshi sheepishly.

Yahiko butted in, glancing sideways at the rooster head, "I have a better idea! Why don't you stay over at our place?"

"You little punk!" Sanosuke growled.

"Or you could stay with Meg-" The pointed-haired boy suddenly felt two hands clamped over his mouth and another two on his head. Sanosuke and Megumi looked up at each other and turned away in a heartbeat.

Kenshin blinked confusedly, "I'll... go get a futon for our guest. Sano, please escort Megumi-dono and the girls home. It's quite dangerous at this time of the night."

"Hmph," The two huffed but said nothing. They knew what Kenshin said was true.

"Oyasumi-nasai Megumi," said Takeshi. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Hai, you too," she responded, but sounded uncertain. She scooped up Suzume and Sano did the same with Ayame. After bidding everyone goodnight, the pair left the Dojo and headed down the street.

The moon lit up their walk and spilled silver over them. They looked like a married couple heading back home, carrying their tired children after a day of family fun at a fair. No outsider would believe them if told that the two were only friends and the girls were granddaughters of Gensai-sensei.

"Congratulations on getting a fiancee," Sanosuke drawled, breaking the silence that hung over them. "I never knew you were the type of woman who actually agrees on arranged marriages. I thought you could do better, but then again, you are a kitsune after all."

Megumi snarled, "Perhaps you're deaf tori-atama! I only agreed because I wanted to fulfill-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know... But weren't you the one who told me that you will only marry the one you love?"

"Who are you to tell me what's love? You don't even know the meaning of the word. You wanna know why? Because you've never experienced it!"

"You're right. It only burdens me."

Sanosuke paused in mid-step when he stopped hearing the footsteps behind him. He turned around and was presented with a breath-taking sight. Megumi's long, black hair and kimono were flowing gently in the night breeze. His eyes were glued in her soft blue orbs, which had a sad look in them.

"You really think that love burdens you?" asked Megumi, as she tore her eyes of him. She couldn't bear to look at him. _How could he say such a thing_? The air around them became still and she finally realized something that made her heart ached, "It's Sayo isn't it? Because of her you refuse to fall in love again!"

"_Teme_! Don't you _dare_ blame her for that! She has _nothing_ to do with this!"

His words cut her deeply. Megumi braced herself and looked at him. She had never seen him looked so hurt before. _He still cares for her even though she's gone_... _He even defended her against me_... _He loved her so much.._.

Sanosuke calmed himself down and figured that what he had blurted out must have hurt her, "Look kitsune, I-"

"I-It's ok... I understand," Megumi mumbled, her eyes fixed on the ground. "It's painful isn't it? To have the person you love gone from your life... I know how that feels. All those time you spend with them, will only become painful memories."

* * *

The morning rays stung her eyes and forced her to wake up. Groaning, Megumi turned to her side and burried herself deeper into her futon to avoid the sun. Last night's incident was still playing in her head. Everything happened so fast. From getting a fiancee to Sanosuke's harsh words. She shut her eyes tightly and stiffled a sob. She thought he had gotten over Sayo but he never did and will never do.

"_It's a good thing that she's dead_!" said a little voice in her head. No matter how much she denied it, she knew that she agreed with it.

After a few more minutes of denial, she sat up and rubbed her eyes groggily, "Sano will never forgive me after what I've said... I'm such a baka..."

* * *

"..._It's Sayo isn't it_?_ Because of her you refuse to fall in love again_!..."

"_Kuso_!" Sanosuke punched the innocent tree and it fell to the ground. He walked up to another tree and gave it a good kick. _Why won't her voice go away_? But he already knew the answer.

"Because everything she said was true!"

Punch.

"I hate that kitsune for always knowing everything about me! Always playing with my mind and getting into me!"

Another punch.

"Always being there for me... treating my wounds!"

Yet another kick.

"I hate her for being everything that I'm not!"

With one dynamic punch and a battle cry, the tree gave up and let gravity pulled it down. Sanosuke breathed heavily and spit on the ground in frustration.

"But there's one thing she's wrong about..."

* * *

I've decided to end chapter 2 right here cause... I'm tired! I know it's selfish of me! Hehe! Sorry for the mistakes I've made... Well, what do you think? Don't forget to review! Please and thank you!

**F.Y.I**

_Seppuku_ is a ritual form of committing suicide in the Japanese society. Behind this gruesome and barbaric act lies the concept in Japanese thinking that a honorable death is more desirable than a life in shame.

_Kaishakunin_ is the one who cuts the head off the person commiting seppuku after they slit their stomachs...

If you don't know any Japanese terms used here, please don't hesitate to ask! I'll answer them in the next chapter.

Akane-tenshi

chachacha


	3. Are you mad at me?

**I do but I don't**

**By Akane-tenshi**

**Author's notes** : I didn't expect the Sano and Megumi scene to be such a hit. Oh well... I was feeling upset over a guy and I guess that's the kind of result you produce after bawling your eyes out. I read it again and I felt like kicking myself for being so sappy and mushy. But hey, this is a romance fic after all!

Thanks to...

**Crewel** (thanks for being my first reviewer )

**dayof46** (aren't you glad you're living in the modern world?)

**anime-diva-40** (hey thanks for reviewing again! Sorry for the cliffhanger but like I said, I was so tired and I had to go to school the next day! So you're a dancer huh? What kinda dance do you do? I always watch my friends do hip-hop but I never join them. I'm not much of a dancer... I'm more into drama! Tee hee )

**WhiteRabbit5** (thanks again... yeah Megumi cares that Sano is upset... sometimes what they say have a hidden meaning )

**Sano devil** (see previous response... Megumi is wrong about Sano refusing to fall in love again)

**happykid** (sorry! well, this chapter is for you!)

**lucerito-del-alma** (i love torturing peeps with cliffhangers, don't you:dodges rotten veggies thrown at her: oookkk maybe not!)

**shysie, gabyhyatt**, **enchantedsleeper** & **Black Metalmark**

Here are the translations requested by anime-diva-40 and Black Metalmark

**Kuso** : Shit or damn

**Tori-atama** : Rooster head. I assume you don't watch RK in Jap dialouge? That's what Megumi and some other peeps usually calls Sano. I really hate it when Misao calls him that!

**Hanaste** : Let (me) go

**Minna** : Everyone

**Honto** : Really

**Otou** : Father

**koibito** : Lover, sweetheart

**Teme** : You. Said in a harsh way.

Well, the Oro is a tricky one. It's has the same meaning as "**Are**?" or "**Ara**?", which means "**Huh**?" Kenshin uses the word when he is confused or he gets hit, mostly by Kaoru. It's kinda like an anime thing I guess. Like Sakura (CCS) and her "**Hoe**" and Chichiri (Fushigi Yuugi) and his "**No da**".

**Disclaimer** : Look, do I really have to say this? I mean if I own RK, I would have made Sano married to Megumi and produce a lot of sappy scenes between them. Like Sano pulling her into an embrace and not wanting her do die... Sano protecting and saving Megumi for a dozen times and... ok ok, I don't own RK! Happy?

* * *

Sanosuke walked down the busy street, heading for Akabeko to have his lunch. He was broke yet again after a game of Cho-han, and he hoped to have a free meal at the restaurant. He can't possibly eat at the Dojo since Kaoru was cooking and he bet Megumi was still mad at him.

He didn't meant to hurt her by those words but he couldn't stop himself from doing so. _Why_? _Why do I always upset her_? _Not that I care or anything_... The martial artist mentally hit himself and took a deep breath before entering Akabeko.

"Irrashaimase!" Tae greeted while bowing deeply. Straightening herself up, she face-faulted after realizing who the person was. "Sanosuke-san! Haven't I told you before that you can't eat here until you've cleared your tab?"

"Tae! Don't worry about it! I'll pay once I get the money."

"You said that the last time and every time you came here! I won't allow you to eat here anymore until you've paid!"

"So this is the thanks I get for beating up those thugs!"

Tae shuffled her feet and let out a sigh, "Fine! But this will be the last time you hear that?"

* * *

"Are? What's all this?" Megumi eyed the table, which was laid with someone's cooking. Seated there was Takeshi, with a smile on his face. "Takeshi-kun! When did you get here?"

"A while ago when you were treating your patients. I made lunch just for the both of us. It's a good way for us to get to know each other better."

She knelt across the table and scowled, "I didn't hear you come in... are you a ninja or something?"

The blond chuckled, "Actually, I learned Kenpo before I moved to the States. So I know how to sneak around."

"Soka," Picking up her chopsticks, she muttered a soft 'Itadakimasu' and started eating. The food was nicely prepared. Megumi stole a glance at Takeshi. So he is a martial artist, doctor and a chef. Could he be any more perfect? This is the kind of man she has been looking for all along. But why didn't her heart flutter?

_It's because I'm in love with someone else_...

"Megumi, what's the matter?"

She looked up at his worried expression and shook her head, "I was just thinking... that's all... About the marriage-"

"Let me tell you a history behind the contract," said Takeshi, in a serious tone. "Our fathers crossed path when they were sent off to aid the Shogunate during the Meiji revolution. They became friends and helped one another in times of needs. They vowed to take care of each other's family in case anything dreadful happened to them. In doing so, your father married you off with me. They signed a contract to make sure the marriage would take place. Unfortunately, your father passed away, making my father even more willing to fulfill his wishes and went to the extent of making me commit seppuku."

In took her a while for everything to be digested. Megumi gripped her chopsticks tightly, almost breaking it into half. How could her own father do this to her? "Takeshi-kun... I never knew... Isn't there another way?"

"There is... that is if either one of us is dead... Please don't get any ideas."

"Why are you so willing to marry me? I mean, what if I'm a murderer and I poison your cooking?"

Takeshi shook his head, "Megumi, I was raised by my family to have you as my wife. I know everything about you. You're a doctor, not a murderer and your delicious meal will never poison me. I know your likes and dislikes... even your... shoe size..."

"Eh?" She blinked in disbelief. "You know about my past too?"

"The past is in the past. I only care about our future together."

"Don't you feel... reluctant to marry me?"

His glassed flashed, "At first I do... but after I met you, I knew right away that you're _the one_."

Megumi pushed her hair behind her ear, eyes cast down. She couldn't believe this was happening. The most perfect guy was in love with her and was practically begging to get married, but she was having second thoughts. Why? Because she was in love with a drunkard, free-loader gambler. No wait, a cute drunkard, free-loader gambler who have saved her life, tease her, mock her and flirt with her.

On the other hand, Takeshi was two years older than her. He can take care of her and he was definitely more mature. Sanosuke was only nineteen and can barely afford his own meal, let alone take care of himself. Maybe marrying Takeshi would be the best option. She could learn to fall in love with him over the years. That way, both sides would benefit. She couldn't bear to have him commit seppuku.

"Takeshi-kun..." she mumbled, not knowing what to say.

Suddenly, the shoji door slid open and there stood Sanosuke, his eyes immediately fell on the couple. He looked scornfully down at Takeshi as if he were studying an unpleasant looking insect.

Megumi gasped, "Sanosuke! What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to pass a message from Jou-chan... she... wanted both of you to come over for lunch... but I see you've taken care of that," said Sanosuke in a cold voice. "I should be going now."

"Sano! Chotto!" The female doctor shouted, but he walked off without acknowledging her. She bit her lips, excused herself from the table and ran off after him.

Sanosuke gritted his teeth, ignoring her calls. _I had came over to apologize and there she was, having lunch with that bastard_. He quickened his pace as he passed the gates. _Who am I kidding_? It's not her fault he was too chicken to admit his feelings.

"Tori-atama! Matte!"

_Doesn't that woman ever gives up_? He finally stopped at turned around, "Nanda yo?"

It took Megumi twenty seconds to catch her breath before she could finally speak, "Sano... are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you," he murmured.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"_You are_!"

"_I'm not_!"

"Why can't you just admit that you're mad?"

"Why can't you accept the fact that I'm not!"

"That's it! You're officially the most stubborn tori-atama in the entire universe," Megumi declared. She was so pissed that she couldn't find the right words to retaliate.

Sanosuke rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Oh nice come back kitsune."

"_Argh_!" She cried, outraged. Folding her arms hastily, she paced the grounds, trying to find the right words. "You know what," she stopped abruptly and marched up to Sanosuke. "You're mad at me because of what I said yesterday. So you came here to apologize-"

"Apologize? Hah! You wish!" Sanosuke lied and wanted to hit himself for that. "I came here to give you a chance to apologize to me!"

"Baka! Why do you always let your ego get in the way?" she said quietly, her tone laced with much resentment. Giving him one last glare, she left the scene, leaving a stunned Sanosuke behind.

"_Soh_!" He growled in frustration and felt tempted to punch the nearest object or beat up some thugs. He watched Megumi's retreating figure until she disappeared behind the door. He can't go in there. She will skin him alive. "Better let her cool off first..."

* * *

"What happened out there? Did Sagara hurt you?"

"No... No he didn't," said Megumi as she brought up her right hand to rub her left elbow. "I... I have to go back to work."

Takeshi lowered his head, getting a feeling that she doesn't want him near her. "Well then... I suppose I'll clean up the table and check out the town..."

She nodded, "Yes, you do that."

Megumi grabbed her medicine bag and walked out of the house as quickly as she could. Her mind was swirling with thoughts. _He could have just apologized_. _What's so difficult about that_? _I need to be alone_...

She wandered further down the street, and finally decided to go into town. Huge clouds gathered over her and children fled from the playground. A little girl, whom greatly resembled Suzume, fell on the ground and started crying. Megumi was about to help her up when her brother came over and gave her a piggy-back ride.

"Megumi-dono!"

"Ken-san," She plastered on a smile at the red-head, who was carrying groceries. Kaoru must have ordered him to go to the market. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

Kenshin let out a small laugh, "Aren't you suppose to be at the clinic?"

"About that... Ken-san, I'm not feeling well today. Can you do me a favor and tell Gensai-sensei that I'm a taking a day off?" She pouted, her fox ears sprouted from her head. "Onegai Ken-san..."

"Anou... you look fine Megumi-dono."

Her fox ears disappeared and she towered over Kenshin, with eyes hidden under her bangs. Lightning sparks were seen behind her and her voice were far more scarier, "Ken-san! You better make sure you deliver the message or else I'll tell Kaoru-chan what happened at the bridge between you and that lady!"

"_Ororo_... Sessha will tell Gensai-sensei!"

Suddenly, the lightning sparks disappeared and Megumi turned to her normal self with her fox ears clearly visible, "Arigatou Ken-san! _Ohohohoho_!"

With that, Kenshin rushed off to the clinic, dropping bits of vegetables here and there.

"He's such a push-over," she commented, a small smile playing on her lips. "Kaoru-chan is so lucky to have him."

Megumi looked up at the dark sky as the first rain drop splashed on her nose. She quickly made her way back towards her house; the rain was beginning to fall hard. She paused in her tracks when the rain stopped coming down on her and she was shielded by an umbrella.

"Sanosuke?" She turned to the person holding up the umbrella and her heart sank. It wasn't Sanosuke, just a delivery man of some kind. "Oh, gomen."

"Takani Megumi?"

"Hai?"

"These are for you," The delivery man handed her a bunch of white roses. "You want me to send you home?"

"No thanks," said Megumi as she cradled the roses like an infant. "I'm fine... where should I sign?"

"Here," The delivery man watched as she scribbled her signature and shoved the pen back to him. "Well, I better get going. Have a nice day."

Once again, the rain soaked through her clothes, but she didn't care. Megumi fingered the petals, which was splattered by huge raindrops. She reached for a card and opened it. In which three words stood out brightly, making her heart fluttered.

_I'm sorry kitsune_.

* * *

Isn't that sweet? Can I get a big great awww? _Aaaaaaawwwwwwww_! Anyone can guess the sender of the flowers? I'll give out chocolate chips to does who can guess correctly! For the sake of Sano and Megumi getting together : Review! Yeah!

Akane-tenshi

chachacha


	4. Look at me!

**I do but I don't**

**By Akane-tenshi**

**Author's Notes** : Thanks for the lovely reviews! Guys, please be patient. I've been busy all summer and was unable to update. Actually I wanted to post this chapter much earlier but my computer broke down... and you know the drill... I'm really sorry... Here's chapter 4 for you!

**Thanks to**...

enchantedsleeper : Yay! You got it right! It's Sano, duh! Here's your chocolate chip! I'll give you extras since you're the first one to guess!

Crewel : Well, it's Sano alright. Psst... read to find out more. But I'll give you some chocolate chips for reviewing every chapter!

Black Metalmark : Yup! It's Sano alright! Wee! Good guess! Read more to find out! Here's some chocolate chips for you!

charLie : Thanks! Here's some chocolate chips for guessing it right!

WhiteRabbit5 : Yup! It just goes to show! Megumi loves Sano even though Takeshi is rich and perfect. That's pure, unconditional love. I believe that it's hard to break up two people who are fated to be together. Even if there are people who comes in their lives, with the intention to steal one away from the other, the couple will stay on strong. Even if they are unwillingly broke apart, they will eventually return together again! Ok, I'm yapping away again! Don't mind me. Here's your cookies! Wait a minute, rabbits don't eat cookies! Just kidding! Take as many as you like!

ungu-petite : Of course it's Sano! Care for some cookies? I'll never pair-up Sano with her! Sorry, I can't put her name with his in the same sentence. I just can't!

sanodevil : He can be such a sweetie sometimes! Aww! Of course Megumi will forgive him... who wouldn't? Please help yourself with the cookies!

Shadow Koneko : Thanks! You can have cookies just by saying that! Go ahead, don't be shy!

HARU is my LOVELY : Yes, you do that! Spread the tori-atama & kitsune-onna lurve! For forcing it upon your friends, you shall receive chocolate chip cookies!

anime-diva-40 : I did join my friends in their routines but I usually end up kissing the floor. Clumsy me! xx Anyways, I don't really wann be an actor... maybe a drama instructor. Hmm... a writer... Maybe one day... but for now, I will stick to writing fanfictions. Tee hee! Here's your cookies!

princess120502 : Thanks and we'll see!

lucerito-del-alma : Awww, for trying I shall give you cookies!

Lara : Thanks for the compliment and please be patient with me.

fox-san : Thanks!

roosterboy : Thanks and I'm flattered.

Nyteness : Thanks, I love fluffy stuff and you soon shall receive more! About Misao and Aoshi... I'm not sure they're going to make an appearance... At a wedding perhaps? Whos? I shall keep my mouth shut now!

megumi : Thanks!

happykid : Yup! Sweet as sugar!

meg-chan : Thanks... Sorry to disappoint you but there's no action between Sano and Takeshi in this chapter... it's coming around real soon. Keep ya fingers crossed! It's gonna be pretty nasty. And now, I shall keep my mouth shut... again.

**Akane-tenshi is not responsible if you experience any kind of pain after eating the chocolate chip cookies**! **Enjoy**!

* * *

"Gee, whatever happened to my break?"

"Stop whinning and start working!"

Sanosuke groaned lazily and continued to wipe the Dojo floors. He was only doing so because he was debt with Kaoru. Two days ago, he borrowed money from her to buy a bunch of flowers for Megumi as an apology gift since he couldn't muster up the courage to say those words to her. In return, he have to do household chores for one whole month.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand and decided to take a break since Kaoru was nowhere in sight.

_Have she forgiven me_? Sanosuke wondered as he stepped on the grounds, hands in pockets. _If she did_, _she would have visited me_. _She knows that I'm always at the Dojo_... _Maybe she's too busy_. He scoffed at that thought, "Yeah, too busy with Doctor Perfect Asshole."

"Minna-san! Dinner is ready!"

Everytime when he heard that phrase, Sanosuke would immediately sprint off to eat but he didn't felt like doing the same at the moment. Legs heavy and leaden, he slowly made his way to the living room to have his food. As usual, Yahiko was swallowing his food as though he hasn't eaten in ten years.

"You know it actually taste better if you chew first," Sanosuke drawled as he settled at his usual place.

"Nobody asked you!"

"Please refrain yourself from fighting," said Kenshin, his voice gentle but firm.

Looking around the table, a slight scowl formed on Sanosuke's face, "Where's that doctor from hell?"

"You mean Takeshi-kun?" Kaoru queried, not expecting an answer. "He went out with Megumi-san for dinner."

He choked on his rice, "A date?"

"You could say that."

"He took her to a fancy restaurant, something you can never afford," Yahiko just had to rub it in his face.

"Teme!" Sanosuke growled and threw a steely glance at Yahiko. "Everyone knew about it and nobody told me!"

Without waiting for a response, he stood up and ran out of the room, heading for the most expensive restaurant located in town. He had a feeling that the both of them were going to be there enjoying a glass of wine or two.

* * *

"Takeshi-kun, this isn't really necessary," said a flattered Megumi. "You really don't have to take me to dinner in such an expensive restaurant." 

"But I wanted to, you deserve it," Takeshi said light-heartedly. "You've been working so hard and treated me kindly so I thought I'd give you a treat."

Megumi looked around the restaurant, which was spectacular in all its grandeur. Rounded dining tables made for four were placed casually yet carefully, across the wooden floor. They were accompanied by georgeous center-pieces and lined with an assortment of different delicacies served on golden plates and platters. Couples were seen waltzing across the dance floor while the band played a piece of relaxing music. And, overlooking everything was an extravagant, brilliantly sparkling chandelier.

Her infamous fox ears appeared, "Since you're paying, I might as well enjoy it! Waitor!"

* * *

Panting heavily, Sanosuke slowed down as the most expensive and fanciest restaurant came into view. He quickly ran towards the nearest window, craning his neck, in an attempt to get a glimpse of Megumi. Without much luck, he hid behind the bushes and sat on the ground, trying to catch his breath. He could not believe that he had ran from the Dojo all the way into town.

_Kuso_... _Why am I doing this_? He questioned himself, but he found it hard to answer. _Because_... _Because I wanted her to thank me for the flowers_... _Yeah_, _that's it_... _But I could go see her tomorrow_...

"Argh!" Sanosuke shouted in frustration. "This is so confusing. And I skipped dinner for this?"

Suddenly, he heard laughter a few distances away. Sanosuke took a peek and was presented with the most disgusting sight. Takeshi and Megumi were walking side by side, laughing, without a care in the world. _What's with the happy couple act_? His blood began to boil. Without thinking, he jumped out from his hiding place and stood in front of them, blocking their way.

Megumi reacted immediately, "Sanosuke!"

"What are you doing here Sagara?" Takeshi demanded, a frown forming on his face.

"Tsk, that's none of your business _Sensei_," said Sanosuke, stressing on the last word, saying it without the least respect. "I can be here without your consent. The question is, _what_ are the two of you doing here?"

Before Megumi could say anything, Takeshi cut her off, "I took Megumi-san on a date. Since we're getting married, I figured that we should get to know more about each other. Don't you think so, _Sa_-_ga_-_ra_?"

"_Date_?" Megumi blurted out, feeling quite surprised. All Takeshi said was he wanted to take her to dinner as a way of showing his gratitude, never on a date. "We weren't on a date! We were... just going out for dinner as friends-"

"Save it Kitsune," Sanosuke said bluntly. "I'm not born yesterday. A _guy_ and a _girl_ going out _alone_ together is called a _date_. Go on. Enjoy your date."

Takeshi took Megumi's hand in his and pulled her away, "Sagara is right. Let's go."

"_Chotto_!"

Sanosuke's feet were anchored to the ground. He hated it. He hated the idea of Megumi enjoying herself with another man. His eyes wondered over to the restaurant and Yahiko's words appeared in his head.

"_He took her to a fancy restaurant_,_ something you can never afford_."

"_Kuso_," He swore silently and turned back to look at the retreating figure of the couple. _She didn't even bother to look back at me_... With that thought in his head, Sanosuke slowly made his way home.

Megumi couldn't pull her hand away from his grip. She sighed and turned to look at Sanosuke, who was walking away in the opposite direction. _He didn't even bother to look back at me_...

* * *

"Let me see... I'll choose this one," said the doctor excitedly and quickly put on a dark blue yukata with orange coloured flowery prints. It had been a long day at the clinic and now she finally had the chance to see him. Megumi glanced at the mirror as she struggled to pull her hair back into a messy bun. She got the messy part, but it looked nothing like a bun.

She sighed and glanced at a vase filled with fresh white roses, which had been carefully taken care of. Her lips curled up into a small smile.

Megumi tilted her head upwards and towards the right, trying to catch a glimpse of the back of her head. She took her hair down and tried again. Usually, she never had the problem of styling her hair but tonight was different. She couldn't stop fidgeting due to the intense feelings in her.

Earlier in the afternoon, she had informed Sanosuke to come over to her place at eight. Megumi felt bad about the little incidence the night before and wanted to cheer him up a little. He _did_ bought her those white roses.

"Oi! Kitsune!"

Her heart skipped a beat.

He's here.

"Chotto matte kudasai!"

Sanosuke sighed and leaned on the nearest wall. _What_ could possibly be so important, that she had to call him here? Surely she wasn't going to apologise. She never did anything wrong. She had every right to go out with Takeshi. _What was I thinking_? _I never should have interrupted their date like that_... _She'll probably hate me more than before_...

"I'm ready!"

Sanosuke detached himself from the wall, "Ready for what-?"

He stood mesmerized, breathless, unable to take his eyes off her.

She was breathtakingly beautiful. She had always been. People turned their heads to look at her on the streets. Men had always been fascinated by her beauty, making their other half go green with envy. She was always showered with compliments by her patients and even stangers.

Megumi slowly walked towards him, grace in every step. She stood next to him, not caring about how close she was to him.

Sanosuke gulped as he felt his face heat up. He had to say someting. "Aah... about last night... I want to apo-"

"Okonomiyaki!" Came her sudden outburst.

"_Eeehh_?"

"Okonomiyaki! I want to have some okonomiyaki! There's a cart selling okonomiyaki by the river. It's your treat! Ikuzo!"

"_Eeeeehhhhh_?"

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" With that, Megumi tore a huge piece off her squid okonomiyaki, with a pair of chopsticks, and put it in her mouth. "Delicious! Ne, Sano... Why aren't you eating? You don't like squid? Fine! Tanaka-san, Sano will have a Combo special! He won big at gambling today!"

"Right away Takani-sensei!"

"C-Chotto matte yo!"

Too late. The owner of the cart had already oiled the black iron hotplate and pour the batter onto it. Tanaka let it cook for a bit, then checked the edges and flipped it over. He added the sauce and the remaining ingredients, and when it was done, he took it off the grill and served it to Sanosuke. "Enjoy!" With that, he rushed over at the other end of the cart to attend to his other customers.

"How am I suppose to enjoy when that woman is spending all my money!"

Megumi swallowed her food and scowled, "Don't be so stingy Sano!"

Sanosuke sighed and began chowing down on his okonomiyaki. _I guess I deserved this_. Suddenly, Megumi got off her stool and walked towards the river, bringing her half-eaten okonomiyaki with her. He chewed on his food, watching a beautiful scene unfolding before his eyes. She looked like an angel, standing under a sakura tree, gazing quietly at the sparkling river. If he was an artist, he would have captured the image perfectly.

It was a cold clear night; the black sky was littered with a million bright stars, and the moon is pale, and distantly enigmatic. A few sakura petals obliged to gravity and floated down to the ground.

The martial artist finished off his okonomiyaki and took a few steps towards her, "A penny for your thoughts?"

Megumi let out a soft chuckle and closed the distance between them, "I was just thinking... A _guy_ and a _girl_... eating okonomiyaki under the stars... by the river... _alone_... Could it be... that we're on _date_?" she questioned cheekily, her fox ears clearly visible.

"I... I..." Sanosuke spluttered, a pink tinge appeared on his cheeks. He stopped, seeing Megumi looking deeply at him.

Time seemed to stand still, both of them lost in each other's eyes.

Sanosuke was fully unaware that his body was leaning forward, the desire to capture her lips made him lose control of himself. The lady closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss. Unfortunately that moment never came. It was interrupted by the loud sizzling sound of batter being poured on the hotplate.

Both immediately jumped and took a step back.

"Oh? Don't mind me," shouted Tanaka, as he laughed nervously. "I'm just doing my job!"

_Another romantic moment ruined_! Sanosuke thought bitterly, while Megumi just giggled, finding it highly amusing.

* * *

"We should have gotten further away from the cart if you wanted to kiss me!"

"_Me_? Kiss you? Hah! In your dreams!" Sanosuke was flustered, and in denial. "You were on to me!"

Megumi sighed as they reached the main door of her house, "You were leaning towards me tori-atama." She fumbled with her keys and when she finally found the right one, she pushed it through the keyhole and slid open the door.

"You were _begging_ for it!"

She rolled her eyes, slipping her feet off her geta, "Oh _please_! Just admit it, you can't resist me." Megumi quickly stepped into her house and turned back to look at Sanosuke, who's mouth gaped open and close like a fish. "I'd love to argue with you but I have to work tomorrow morning. If you have nothing more to say, I'd like to bid you, oyasumi nasai. Maybe we can kiss another time, ne?"

With that, the sliding door closed shut.

Sanosuke closed his mouth and blinked. _Kiss another time_? _I can't wait, Kitsune_!

* * *

End of Chapter 4.

More about okonomiyaki...

Okonomiyaki is a mixture between pancake and pizza. "Okonomi" means "as you like". This refers to the ingredients. Depending on the region of Japan, okonomiyaki is prepared in various different ways. In this fic, Sano and Megumi are eating at an old okonomiyaki cart, which can be pulled anywhere. These are very popular in older days Japan.

Like I've said in chapter 2, if you don't know any Japanese terms used here, please don't hesitate to ask! I'll answer them in the next chapter. From now on, this applies to all chapters.

See that little blue button there? Review! Please and thank you!

Akane-tenshi

chachacha


End file.
